Mario
'Mario & Sonic Party 4 '''is the fourth installment in the ''Mario & Sonic Party ''series. It was developed by both Nintendo and Sega, but was published by Sega only. It was created for the Nintendo Switch. The game features elements from titles such as ''Super Mario Party ''and ''Sonic Shuffle. Playable Characters There are a total of 48 playable characters in the game. 24 of these characters are available from the start, while the other 24 must be unlocked. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Pauline * Captain Toad Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Big * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Mighty * Ray * Tikal Rookies * Austin * Logan * Zack * Jarrett * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Carie * Brennan * Saben * Troy * Steve * Olivia C. * Sunshine * Dani * Rachael Bosses * Madame Broode * Bowser Jr. * King K. Rool * Bowser * Zazz * Metal Sonic * Infinite * Dr. Eggman Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * T-Rex * Cappy * Piranha Plant * Tiki Goon * Squawk * Dry Bones * Thwomp * Cream * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Motobug * Buzzer * Egg Pawn * Egg Hammer * Death Egg Robot Boards There are a total of 8 boards in the game. 6 of them are available from the start, while the other 2 must be unlocked. * Dinosaur Falls (based off of Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey) * Upside Speedway (based off of Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8) * Treacherous Terrain (based off of Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns) * Bowser's Lava Lake (based off of Bowser's Castle from Super Mario 3D World) * Green Pastures (based off of Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World) * Super Sonic Speedway (based off of Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2) * Ruined City (based off of Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces) * Eggman's Facility (based off of Death Egg from Sonic Forces) Story Mode The story mode is similar to the one found in Mario & Sonic Party 2. You start off as Toad, who is trying to find Mario, Sonic, and friends, and progressively make your way to Bowser and Eggman's bases. You will face rivals along the way as well. Music Music is unlocked through the shop or story mode. There are a total of 80 tracks to unlock. Mario Series * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U '' * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. ''(Mario's Theme) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Luigi's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Peach's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Land ''(Daisy's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario World ''(Yoshi's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Wario's Gold Mine from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Wario's Theme) * Waluigi Pinball from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Waluigi's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) * Mole Patrol from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Shy Guy's Theme) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Plucky Pass Beginnings from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Captain Toad's Theme) * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Superstar Baseball ''(Austin's Theme) * Rock Rock Mountain from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Zack's Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Mikayla's Theme) * Staff Credits from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Katie's Theme) * Purple Comet from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Brennan's Theme) * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Troy's Theme) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Olivia C.'s Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Dani's Theme) * Madame Broode from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Madame Broode's Theme) * Enter Bowser Jr.! from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Bowser Jr.'s Theme) * Gang-Plank Galleon from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(King K. Rool's Theme) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser's Theme) Sonic Series * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings '' * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * It Doesn't Matter from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Sonic's Theme) * Studiopolis from ''Sonic Mania ''(Tails's Theme) * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Knuckles's Theme) * Palmtree Panic from ''Sonic CD ''(Amy's Theme) * Never Turn Back from ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''(Shadow's Theme) * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush ''(Blaze's Theme) * His World from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Silver's Theme) * Team Chaotix from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Vector's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Charmy's Theme) * Lazy Days from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * Sticks's Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks's Theme) * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Classic Sonic's Theme) * Special Stage from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Mighty's Theme) * Trap Tower from ''Sonic Mania Plus ''(Ray's Theme) * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tikal's Theme) * Misty Lake from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Logan's Theme) * Metal Harbor from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Jarrett's Theme) * Reach for the Stars from ''Sonic Colors ''(Ellie's Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Carie's Theme) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(Saben's Theme) * Super Sonic Racing from ''Sonic R ''(Steve's Theme) * A New Venture from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Sunshine's Theme) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Rachael's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Vs. Metal Sonic from ''Sonic CD ''(Metal Sonic's Theme) * Battle With Infinite - Second Bout from ''Sonic Forces ''(Infinite's Theme) * Dr. Eggman Showdown from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dr. Eggman's Theme)